Please, Let Me Help You
by TheVioletRose123
Summary: "Don't take one more step towards me. Don't touch me." "Please, let me help you." Sakura Haruno is on her first mission as a Jonin, but when the unexpected happens it may lead her to a life unforeseen. Warnings: Violence, Abuse. DeiSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "Don't take one more step towards me. Don't touch me." "Please, let me help you." Sakura Haruno is on her first mission as a Jonin, but when the unexpected happens it may lead her to a life unforeseen. Warnings: Violence, Abuse, Implied Rape but nothing to graphic.**

**Hello everyone. Welcome to my latest story. I have thought about this all day, and I couldn't not write about it. Really I just couldn't wait to get to study hall to start. I am so excited to get a start on this and I hope you enjoy it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!

Sakura Haruno, sat on a bench waiting for her team mates to arrive at the gate in Konoha. Today she would take on her first mission as a newly established Jonin. It had taken quite a long time but she was finally here. The Kazekage is traveling into Konoha, they will need to meet their group half way to escort them into the village. Throughout these past years Sakura had become good friends with the Kazekage Gaara, and was looking forward to seeing him. If she ever did get to see him. She thought while remembering her teammates had not arrived yet. At the end of her thought she saw Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten walking up the road to meet her. "Hey guys! Over here!" She yelled. Shikamaru sighed, "Sakura don't you think it's a little early to be shouting like that. Your always so troublesome." Sakura let out a soft laugh, "Shika, you know you love me." She had also made a friend in Shikamaru. He found her to be a very equal adversary. She could even come close to beating him in Shoji, although it was because he would let her win every so often. "Goodmorning Neji, Tenten." She nodded to them each, but kept quiet after that. This was only because both were thoroughly scary in the morning. "Alright, we'll travel in a diamond shape until we meet up with our group. Neji, Tenten I want you two on the sides, Sakura take the back, and I'll lead us in the right path. Is that okay with everyone?" Shikamaru asked with authority in his voice. All three nodded their heads in agreement, and soon enough they were out past the gates and into the trees.

Sakura's Point of View

I kept up a steady pace with Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten. We wove in and around trees, when Shikamaru put his hand out to halt us. "We're ahead of schedule. We can afford to walk a little while." I slowed my pace until I was in a walk and matched my stride to Shika's. "So, are you up for a game of Shoji when we get home?" I asked with hope in my voice. Playing Shoji with him seemed to put my mind at peace, even after the most stressful days. "I don't know Saku, you beat me pretty bad last time. I don't think I can handle it." He replied with a laugh. I shook my head, pink strands of hair falling in my face at the same time. "Your to funny, but I believe it was you who crushed me." He let out another small laugh, but it stopped when we all heard a small rustle from ahead. "Everyone, back into formation." Shikamaru commanded. My hand drifted toward my kunai pouch, ready to pull one out if needed. I could feel a faint chakra source only a short distance ahead of us. "They are just up the road. The source doesn't feel that strong." I stated. "They could be partially concealing their chakra." Just as Neji spoke we knew he was correct. We saw the black cloaks with red clouds flowing in the breeze traveling toward us. I began to shake as I saw the bright red hair of one of the men. He can't be back, he is supposed to be dead. "Well brat, I wasn't expecting to see you ever again either." Sasori sneered. Walking to his left I could see a man with long blonde hair, if I remember correctly his name was Deidara. "If I remember correctly I killed you, what are you doing back." I spat. "To be honest brat, I don't quite know." He chuckled darkly. "Everyone watch out for any of his weapons. They may be coated with poison." I whispered to the group. They all nodded, and it was a stand off until Neji made his first move. Running full speed I took off behind him and grabbed two kunai out of my pouch. I threw each, one to a man, and prepared to defend us. They dodged them but it allowed a small window for Shikamaru to capture the blonde in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Tenten had soon released a barrage of weapons in Sasori's direction, but all stopped mid air. "Watch out! He has them on chakra strings!" I yelled. The weapons were sent back at us, I took a sharp intake of breath as a small shuriken hit my left thigh. I yanked it out quickly and brought all of my chakra into my fist, charging for Sasori. As I reached him I slid down onto the ground, through his legs, and brought my punch to connect with his spine. He flew forward into the middle of the road. I looked around to see Shikamaru still had Deidara in his jutsu. "Well now all that's left is you. What a drag. Neji or Tenten take him out please. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Shikamaru said relief in his voice. "Not just yet, yeah." Deidara said. You could hear the smirk in his voice. We turned to meet with a cloud of purple smoke surrounding us. "Don't breath it's poison!" I screamed and clamped my mouth shut. Shikamaru released his Jutsu, his hand covering his mouth. Soon it encased us and I couldn't see. I searched for anyone else, but was met with nothing. Out of no where I felt a hand slither around my mouth to keep me from screaming and a kunai at my neck. I tried to flip behind my captor but found it useless. Then I felt a needle plunge into my arm and everything went black.

**Alright guys that was the first chapter. The next one will be up in a few days hopefully. Please tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it. As a new writer feedback makes me really happy and advice is always lovely. Thank you for reading. Hugs to you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so so so much to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me, it truly does. I have big plans for this story so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

Sakura's Point of View

I awoke to feel a cold concrete floor beneath me. My eyes slowly opened and I gave myself time to adjust to the gloomy darkness to room. I attempted to stand, but found I couldn't. A pain shot up and down through my leg. The shuriken, I thought remembering my previous battle. I felt my thigh, to find it slick with blood that covered it. "Hello?" I said wondering if I was alone in here. When no reply came, I knew they had either separated the four of us, or Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru had made it away. I sent some chakra to my hand to begin a search for any more injuries, however I found that I couldn't use enough chakra to do so. I felt my wrists and found chakra restraints, small bangle type bracelets. Small, but efficient. With a frustrated sigh, I held my head in my hands. "What am I going to do? I don't even know where I am." I groaned. There must have been a type of sedative in the syringe used on me. My thoughts drifted on, when the door opened abruptly. "Well I see your awake." A man with orange hair and many piercings stated. I just glared up at him, not willing to speak. "Stubborn one are we? I have a proposition for you. You will be the Akatsuki's medic and we will cause no harm to you." He said with a hint of annoyance. "What makes you think I'll help horrible people like you?" I spat, venom in my voice. "Well if you don't you'll leave me no choice, but to send Hidan into here. That will be no fun Sakura Haruno. You are foolish." The man replied. "I would rather die then to help you." I jeered. With that he left. To say I was expecting the worse, would be absolutely correct. I was going to die today. Naruto, please forgive me. I was supposed to be there for you when you had your best and worst moments. I'll protect you when I'm gone though. I'm sorry we couldn't bring Sasuke back. Then I just sat to wait for my life to come to an end.

Once again, the door opened. "Well bitch, are you ready to agree to our terms yet?" A man with striking silver hair and what looked like maroon eyes spoke. "Never." I murmured trying not to show my fear. "Well then let the fun begin." He taunted, a sadistic smirk on his face. He moved so quickly I didn't even see him move. I knew he had darted in front of me when I felt something sharp being pressed into the wound on my thigh. I bit my lip as to not yell in pain. "Fuck you." I whispered. "Not so fun anymore is it? You dumb little bitch." The man yelled. Next I felt a hand knot into my hair, and a kunai was being drawn down my cheek. I bit my lip so hard I thought it would be gone. Tears streamed down my face mixing with my blood. "Ready to give in yet?" He said. I replied by spitting into his face. "You'll pay for that, you fucking asshole." He barked loudly. He pressed the kunai in the side of my stomach. I couldn't hold it in and I let out a whimper, and then as quickly as it started he was standing in front of me looking into my green eyes. "That's if for now. Don't be expecting death. Your not that lucky." With that he turned and left my cell. My breath was ragged and I let the tears spill out of my eyes. I was loosing blood to quickly and my eyes began to close.

I awoke once again to the cell door opening. The blonde man from the fight stepped in with a bucket of water and a rag. "Here, to make me suffer some more?" I moaned in pain as my cuts reopened when I tried to move. "I'm not allowed to let you die so no, yeah." He said walking to set the bucket in front of me. He kneeled down so we were level with one another. "Where have you been injured, hm?" He asked picking up the rag. "Don't touch me. I don't want your help." I continued. "I didn't sign up to help you, yeah. I have to though, other wise I'm in big trouble. So just let me do my job and I'll be gone." He informed me. I let him soak the rag and rub my cheek gently clean and I was surprised when his hand began to glow and the cut sealed shut. "I'm sorry, but you'll need to lift your shirt for me to clean the cut on your stomach." He said with a hint of embarrassment. "Why even bother doing this?" I asked curiosity showing threw my hoarse voice, while I complied and he repeated the same steps as before, same with my thigh. "Your welcome, yeah. Look, I didn't know we would be taking you to torture you until you helped us, yeah. I don't like this as much as you don't. I never wanted to be in this place anyways, yeah. I'll be back tomorrow after your visited again." He said while picking up the bucket and walking out. As he shut the door I thought I heard a soft "I'm sorry." But I could be wrong, I've lost a lot of blood in the past hours. I'm not even sure how long it's been. I moved my limbs to check if everything was fine, and it seemed that he had done a fairly good job with healing me. With my thoughts floating away I felt slumber weighing softly on my eye lids. Soon I found myself in a nightmare filled sleep.

**Well guys what did you think? Sorry for all the swearing, but you know how Hidan is. So I couldn't resist just writing another chapter so soon, I'm just loving where this story is going in my head. Thank you so much for reading and I will most likely post again tomorrow. Goodnight hugs to you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed. It's mean a bunch! I have a real good feeling about this story, so onward! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. **

Sakura's Point of View

My day started out the same way as yesterday. The man with the orange hair, who I now know as Pein, came to ask me if I would comply. Then he left and Hidan returned. "Well it's good to see your all healed up. I won't have to stop so soon this time." He said while throwing a punch into my gut. A small grunt escaped me as I slumped to the ground. Next I was on the receiving end of a kick to the back of my head. He grabbed my pink locks and pulled me up so we were eye level. "Are you ready to give in yet, bitch?" He sneered. Slowly I raised my had and with all I could muster I slapped him across the face with a resounding smack. My arm went limp, my muscles contracting in pain. "You know, it's no use fighting back." He let out a crazed laugh. He dropped me to the floor, and a kick hit my previously cut cheek. You could hear the sickening crack. My jaw had broken, now I let the tears freely flow. "Not so tough now are we, fucking bitch." He said while I cowered on the floor. He turned and with one last stomp to my ankle, left the room. I backed myself up to the dark walls and brought my knees to my chest as though they could protect me from further pain. This pain would soon be relieved by Deidara, but I knew it would come back the next day. It's funny how my enemy is my suffering, but also the only reason I am still alive. My thoughts were cut off when light shown through the cell door. I must have been a sight to see because his jaw dropped. "You don't look so good, yeah." Deidara spoke softly. I wiped my tears away and saw the pitiful look that adorned his face. "I don't need you to feel sorry for me." I said, blood dripping from the corner of my mouth in the process. "I know what your going through. No one should have to suffer like that, yeah." He said, his voice dripping with sympathy. "How could you know?" I asked. He just shook his head and gently brushed the hair from my face. My breath hitched at our closeness. His hand carefully caressed my swollen cheek and jawline. Then he began to heal it. "The only reason I'm in the Akatsuki is because if what I went through from them." He stated. My eyes widened in shock. "Please, don't give in to them like I did. I wasn't as brave as you. I will do my best to keep you healthy and do much more if I can, just please don't let them take your life away from you." He asked. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head. "Thank you for helping me." He smiled back, not a smirk like a before, but a real smile. "Your welcome, yeah. Now I'm going to have to move you ankle before I set it. It's going to hurt." He said stretching his hand out for me to take. I noticed the small mouth on his palm and instead of gripping it I traced the lines as indents of his hand. "Your distracting me, yeah." He said with a small hint of annoyance in his voice. "Sorry, you just interest me." I mumbled quietly. He just raised an eyebrow. The pain shot throughout my leg but soon subsided. I let out a moan of relief. "So you know, I've opened up to you quite a lot, yeah. I believe I should hear about you in return, hm?" Deidara asked with a laugh. "Alright well if you must know, I am Sakura Haruno, 17 years old, and I am a medic-nin." Sakura said, starting to feel more comfortable around him. "Sakura, that's such a fitting name." he said picking up a small piece of my hair. I blushed and looked down at my feet. We both sat on the floor, legs crossed, and we asked each other questions for what seemed like hours. I started to succumb to fatigue all soon though. I laid my head down in his lap, and i felt his hand start to run through my hair. I don't know if I'm wrong, but I thought I felt a feather light kiss pressed upon my forehead.

Deidara's Point of View

I ran my fingers through Sakura's hair. She was asleep in only a couple of minutes. To say that I wasn't attracted to this girl, would be a complete lie. I gently moved her head out of my lap, and set an apple by her side. I reluctantly left the room, and saw that it was already dark out. I ran my hands through my hair. Your not supposed to be attracted to the prisoners. I just couldn't help but want to fix her though. When we first fought, there was a spark in her eyes, but now that spark was hidden by pain and sadness. The torture is really taking a toll on her, and it's only been two days. The Akatsuki are sick people and I'm one of them. I reached my room and sat down on my bed. Maybe tomorrow I can bring her a new shirt to wear. It's not much but she may appreciate it. I smiled to myself, seeing her has put me into a good mood. We had spent most of the day talking. She seemed so compassionate when she spoke about we home and family. She regained some of her spark. As I thought about her I drifted to sleep.

Sakura's Point of View

"Your such a weak little girl, Sakura." Hidan spat with rage. I whimpered and backed away. He slapped me hard on the face. The pain stinging me. "Just give in already. We all know you will." He stalked over to me wielding a large weapon, and swung it over his head. As he swung down towards me, I woke up. Drenched with sweat, I began to cry. Crying harder than have this entire time. I glanced around, seeing the small light under the door meant that my dream would soon become reality again.

**Well thoughts? Like, Love, Hate? Thank you so much to reading. Leave a review if you want, they make me really happy :) Another chapter may be up later tonight, but for now goodbye and hugs to you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry this is going up so late, but I lost my whole chapter due to some issues. It was turning out so good too. Sad face... Well things may be taking a dark turn from here, nothing to horrible (I guess. Well maybe it's pretty bad) but it needs to happen for the plot.**

Sakura's Point of View

The days went by the same. I would be beaten, Deidara would be my sunshine and rock, then it would repeat. We have built up a very trusting bond these past two weeks. I found something in him that I could never find in Sasuke. I found someone who cared for me like I cared for them. I looked down at the sleeping man, whose head laid in my lap. I stroked his blonde hair with my hand. "Dei, you need to wake up. The light is shining under the door." I said while leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Saku, I'm tired though." He whined snuggling closer to me. "He'll be here soon." I said sadness in my voice. He sat up and looked at my face. "I hate knowing your in here, and there doing such bad things to you, but before you say anything, I know, we can't do anything about it until it's safe to leave." He muttered frowning. He stood up and pulled me up with him pulling me in for a kiss. My arms snaked around his neck while his pulled me by the waist closer to him. He smirked and let his lips touch mine and they stayed for a second, but pulled away to soon. "I'll see you soon Sakura. It will be okay." He said walking out the door. I slid down the wall with a sigh. I don't know how much longer I can take the torture. It's been getting worse lately. My once porcelain skin was now covered in bruises and scars that Deidara's medical ninjutsu couldn't heal all the way. He's done his best though. I don't know how I feel about this situation anymore. I'm stuck here with men who hate me, but the one man who doesn't I've found something great in. If I had never been captured we wouldn't have met. I remember the day that he told me about his feelings.

**Memory**

Deidara walked into the room as I sat in the corner crying. I looked up letting tears slip out of my glassy green eyes. They met his blue one, and he walked over to me and dropped to his knees. I felt him pulling me to him, and I was soon cradled to his chest. I sat there in his arms while I sobbed. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this so much." I mumbled. "Sakura, please don't apologize. I hate to see you cry, especially because when you do you cover your beautiful face. Crying just doesn't fit you, seeing as you are such the strong woman you are." He laughed trying to lighten the mood. When I didn't reply he pulled me away from him, all laughing gone. He looked into my eyes and said, "Sakura, I care about you so much more than you think. Please, don't doubt yourself. I will protect from now until the day you decide to leave me, and even then I will care about you." He smiled leaning his forehead down to lean against mine. I smiled back as he wiped away my remaining tears. "Thank you, Deidara. It really means a lot, but you don't-" I was cut off mid sentence by his lips crashing to mine. I jumped in shock, but soon melted into his arms. We both pulled away, before he pulled back to his chest.

Sakura's Point of View

I still remember the way his arms felt around me that day. I smiled thinking about it. My thought were interrupted by the cell door clicking open. Here we go I thought while looking up. Instead of Hidan's awful face I was met with the red hair and stoic face of Sasori. "Well this is new." I snapped. He smirked, "Yes, well I have a lot in store for you Sakura." I laughed just asking him to try his best. "I've held up just fine with everything else Hidan threw at me, you can't be any worse." I sneered. "Well you may feel differently about my punishment. You've been a very bad girl Sakura, and it's time for you to give in." He drawled in a sickly sweet voice. My eyes narrowed, what could he have in store for me? "Do your worst." I replied with a forced, bored voice. I tried to hide the fear that ripped through me as he took of his Akatsuki cloak. "Well Sakura, I hope your ready. You took my life from me, but I can't take yours from you. I've decided I'll take something else."

**Skip, because you know this is a T rated story so. For anyone who hasn't gathered what is happening, I'm sure you'll eventually figure it out.**

I sat shivering on the ground. My cloths torn off and lying on the floor. A loud cry erupted from me. I could still feel his hands on me. I felt dirty and wrong all over. I curled into a ball in my corner of the room. I pulled my knees to my chest trying to cover up and conserve heat. I cried and it didn't stop. He stole something from me that could never be given back. I wanted to die. He was right, this punishment was much worse. I would rather have Hidan back then to replay what he did. I pulled at my hair as another round of sorrowful cries escaped my lips. The feeling of his hands wouldn't go away. No matter how hard I scratched or rubbed it would never disappear. I heard the door creak open and I looked up at the sound of someone's voice. "Oh my god Sakura, no." Deidara said. I could here the tears in his voice as he tried to hold them back. He began to walk closer, and my body tensed in fear. "Don't take one more step towards me. Don't touch me." I cried. I saw the tears leave his eyes. "Please, let me help you." He pleaded.

**Well that is it for now guys? Thoughts? So my plan from here on out is now since you didn't get to see their relationship begin the first time, you'll get to watch it develop the second, but with many trials this time. This chapter made me really sad to write, but it's part of the plot. I hope you enjoyed, hugs to you all. Goodnight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I've been thinking so hard about these up coming chapters. I have a slight case of writers block, but as soon as I start to get back to writing I'm sure it will pass over quickly. Once again thanks to anyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. It means a ton to me! Well on we go to the latest installment of Please, Let Me Help You.**

Sakura's Point of View

I stayed, shaking in the small corner that provided me safety. Deidara dropped to the ground where he once stood. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I should have stayed with you. I could have protected you. I'm so-" I cut him off,"Please, leave me alone. I can't do this right now. I'm sorry..." I trailed off. He stood and left without a goodbye. I felt tears come to my eyes once again. They have barely stopped ever since Sasori left. I couldn't do this anymore. I need to end this. They won't let it happen, but I can make it happen. The door opened once again, but all that came in was hand that silently dropped some articles of clothing onto the floor. I crawled over after the door shut and I recognized another one of Deidara's shirts, some underwear, and sweatpants. I quickly threw them on, covering my scarred and cold body. I backed myself up to the wall once again, and let sleep over take me.

Deidara's Point of View

I was on a hunt. He would die for doing this. The hurt in her eyes when she looked at me, sent tears to my own eyes. She looked at me as though I would hurt her. Soon I spotted his bright red hair. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you do that?" I screamed, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the wall. "Well I was just having a little fun. Why do you care so much, brat?" He said with a smirk adorning his face. My fist came up and connected with his jaw. "Don't you ever touch her like that again, do you here me?" I growled. He laughed, "You can't stop me. Leader-sama would not like here that one of his men fell for a dirty prisoner." I grimaced. Everything he said was true. He had full control of me. I dropped him and stalked off. I got to my room and flopped onto my bed letting sleep wash away the anger.

Sakura's Point of View

I woke up the next day ready for anything. I was expecting another visit from Sasori. A shiver went up my spine at the name. When the door opened I was surprised to meet the blue eyes and blonde hair of Deidara. "Hi, yeah." He said with a small smile. "Hi." I replied, my voice hoarse and shaky. "Is it okay if I come in. Let me help you, please." He said softly. I slowly nodded my head, but my body said not to trust him. My muscles tightened and I gripped my arms tightly. "It's okay Sakura, I just need to heal your wounds. I just want to help you. I'm not like him, please don't think of me like that, yeah." He whispered. I nodded my head once again not being able to find the words to use. He sat down in front of me and brought a hand to my cheek, swollen from being slapped and punched when I didn't comply. I tensed, but let him heal it. He then reached down to the hem of my shirt and I let out a gasp. He immediately let go. "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry, it's just a habit." Mumbled quickly. "It's okay, Dei. I just, the feeling of his hands, it won't go away." I whispered. He reached his hand out for me to take. I gently grasped it. "Whenever you think of his touch, try to remember mine instead. I'll help you through this Sakura. I promised you I would protect you from now until the day you decide you want me to leave." He said with a smile. I smiled back and let him heal the rest of my wounds. He seemed to respect my space because he soon left me. I began to mentally prepare myself for what came next. Sasori stepped through the cell door and before he could speak, "I accept your requests. I give in. I will become your medic." He smirked, "Well it's good to see you know when to give up." I grimaced and stood up. "Well I expect a proper room and these chakra restraints off now." I demanded. "We'll see." He said using the same voice from yesterday. I shivered and backed away. "No need to back away, Sa-ku-ra-chan." He said pronouncing the syllables in my name. "I'm not planning on doing anything to you now, but later maybe." And with that he was gone. I paced around the room waiting for Deidara to return. As my thoughts continued on, the door slammed open. "Sakura, why? You can't help them, how are we supposed-" I cut him off by saying, "It will be okay, we can escape eventually. I have a plan." I stated quietly. He shook his head, "That's my Saku, always thinking ahead, hm. Here let me take off the chakra restraints." He said taking cautious steps towards me. I held my wrists out for him and soon I could feel my chakra run through me in a quick surge. "Here follow me, Pein-sama would like to speak with you." He said beckoning me towards him and out the door. I have never been out of my cell before so I grabbed the back of Deidara's shirt, feeling slightly overwhelmed. We walked through many hallways and doors, before we came to an open room, with many other people sitting around a large table. One of the seats open was next to Sasori and one next to a tall man who looked like a shark. "Welcome Sakura, please take a seat next to Sasori. We have many things to discuss." Pein said motioning me towards my seat. I reluctantly let go of Deidara's shirt and sat down in between Sasori and a man with many stitches across his skin. "Alright, well Sakura. We expect you to be our medic. You will not be taking missions outside of the base, but you will be needed here for when others get back. The only room with an extra bed currently is Kisame's room so you will stay there for now. That is all you need to know currently. I will inform you if I have anymore instructions to give you. You are free to roam the base, but just know that we will know if you try to leave. We won't hesitate to kill you." Pein finished and stood up with a woman that had blue hair, to leave the room. Everyone else began to filter out and it left me, the shark man who I now know as Kisame, and Deidara.

**Well guys? Like, Hate, Love? I think I want to have Sakura and Kisame get along well. Does that sound okay to you? I always liked fics where they had a cute brother sister relationship. Thoughts on this? Well thank you for reading and hugs to you all, goodbye for now.**


End file.
